


Angry Demon Love

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Angry Demon Love

“I’m sick of all this flirting shit!” You snap as you throw your purse onto the couch. “We were going out tonight for us time, and what do you do? Immediately leave me at the bar to go flirt with that blonde!” He rolled his eyes as he closed the door with a slam. “You knew what you were getting into when we started this. You’re dating a devil, remember?” He said, heading toward the kitchen. “I feed off sin. Lust, Envy, Pride, the whole thing you know?” He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, red skin twitching as he worked off the cap. “Well, you know what, you’re going to deal with some wrath.” You growl out, standing in the entrance to the kitchen. “You swore! You swore that tonight was gonna be about us and you fucking lied!” He slammed the fridge door. “What do you want huh? An angel? An angel isn’t gonna feed your little daddy fetish thats for sure.” He said, going to storm passed. You couldn’t help but turn and with your full force smack him hard across the back. “An angel would fucking give a shit!”

He snarled as he whipped around. “You know what? I’ll fucking deal with you like we deal with any other unruly soul.” He growled, grabbing a fist full of you hair. You squirm and tug as best you can as he drags you by your hair to the bedroom, throwing you to the bed. “You stupid little slut.” He snapped as he grabbed your dress zipper and ripping it from the fabric. No matter how much you were furious with him, your blood boiled not only for the anger but the heat in your belly as he gripped at your wrist, his pointed teeth taking your breast firmly between his teeth. You dug your nails into his shoulder with a grunt. “You’re gonna have to make me like it you ass.” You mutter as he bites your breast roughly. You feel the sting of teeth ripping flesh. You grab hold of the two curled horns growing from his skull, groaning as he switched to the other breast. He was rough, his thoughts fueled with as much passion as there was anger. He grabbed roughly, bit harder.

By the time he had freed his cock and was lined up with your entrance, you were covered in bruises and bites. “You’re lucky im giving this to you Princess. You should get a swift spanking.” He growls above you, eyes glowing a bright yellow. He slams in hard and you let out a pained whine, his body immediately going into hard thrusts. This is as much of a punishment as much as a fuck. Your’re clawing and biting at each other as he slams into you. You let out a gasp as he bites deep into your neck and you cum, moaning. He yanks you into a few brutal thrusts until he fills you with a heavy groan. “Well Princess, I hope you feel better.” He mutters as he pulls out. You huff at him. “For now.”


End file.
